Will You Ever Be Mine
by TorTor35
Summary: During the summer, Miles and Maya fall for each other hard. But how will they ever be together if the world is destined to keep them apart? The route to love has lots of obstacles in its path. And it won't be easy with everything standing in their way. Takes place during the 13A block.
1. Chapter 1

Will You Ever Be Mine

**Chapter 1: First Encounter**

**Maya POV**

Maya glared at the bouncer. She had no choice but to leave, though. She walked around the building towards the back. She had no idea what she was even doing.

She ended up in a small alleyway. There was an empty pizza box lying astray. She unfolded it and started towards the black door that stated 'Authorized Personal Only.'

In a loud voice, she announced "Pizza delivery!" She heard a soft chuckle emerge from behind. She whipped around. Sitting on the steps was a tall boy who looked about her age. He had neatly groomed hair and was sporting a collared shirt, probably designer, that looked as if it was just ironed.

"Nice try. But it's not gonna work," he said in a smooth, deep voice.

"Well, it might," she replied, her voice quivering, sounding unsure.

"No." He stated, clearly doubtful.

She glanced at him for a moment. Recognition crossed her face.

"Hey, didn't I see you at Degrassi this morning?"

"Yeah, I was enrolling for September," he told her. She then remembered that he was the one who'd seen her trip. "Oh," she laughed.

"Yeah. I remember you." He smiled crookedly at her.

"I'm working on not walking into things, I swear," she said, embarrassed.

"When you're not working on your pizza delivery cons?" he questioned her.

"My friends got in, but I didn't because the dumb bouncer thinks I'm underage," she explained, annoyed again.

"Well," he said. He walked down the stairs, stepping close to her. "I can get you inside," he replied, holding up a backstage pass.

"You're with the band?" she gushed.

"Sure," he answered. She noticed that there was a cigarette in his right hand. He took a long drag.

"Do you want a hit? You seem anxious," he asked her, a large cloud of smoke forming.

Maya's heart skipped a beat. "Well, that's very peer-pressurey of you," she managed.

The guy laughed. "I'm Miles Hollingsworth."

For some reason, Maya blushed.

"Matlin-Maya Matlin," she stammered.

Want to watch the concert backstage? Matlin-Maya Matlin?" Miles looked hopefully at Maya.

Maya started to blush again. She felt red patches blooming on her cheeks. She hoped that the darkness concealed them.

"Yes, sure, sure!" she exclaimed as she followed Miles to the stage.

"It's this way," he said to her, directing her to the left.

Miles looked at Maya for a moment longer than needed, soon a stare. He looked into her eyes and smirked a little. "Wow," he breathed.

"What?" Maya asked him.

"Nothing, they're just so blue." Miles scoffed. "I've never seen your eyes that close. It's like staring at crystals or something."

This made her smile, look down, and once again, blush. He seemed to succeed in making her.

She then looked up-and noticed Miles' eyes for the first time as well. They were mesmerizing. They looked a deep green to her, or maybe a dark shade of brown. _ Lovely, _she thought.

"It's-it's like they're changing color," she remarked about his own eyes. She didn't want to look away.

"Really? Well, I could give you a better view." And with that, Miles a step closer, and another one, closing off the space between them by leaning in.

Sparks flew. Maya's heart fluttered into her throat. She felt a mix of emotions-happiness, pleasure and confusion all at once.

Before Maya could get in a word, Zoë and Tristan entered the stage, both clad in VIP passes hanging from lanyards around their necks.

Maya immediately broke away from Miles, not wanting them to see anything. Miles looked upset at first, but quickly reverted to his normal expression.

"We told the bouncer that we were with you, and he gave us backstage passes too!" Zoë exclaimed. Tristan was next to her, nodding enthusiastically, as if confirming the information. A big smile was plastered on his face, and his hands were making two thumbs-ups. Miles laughed silently at this, and Maya watched, amused.

"So, who's this?" Tristan asked, a little too interested.

"This is Miles Hollingsworth," said Maya, giving Tristan a dirty look.

"Well, who doesn't love somebody with class, right Maymat?" Tristan sang, oblivious to the look she gave him.

Maya glared at Tristan again. A confused Miles was looking strangely at Tristan. His head was tilted at an angle, as if he was trying to register something. Then, his eyes widened. He looked over at Maya with a knowing smile.

At first, Maya was very puzzled, but then she realized that he knew Tristan was gay.

Maya gave Miles an apologetic smile back. It seemed like Tristan was trying to hit on him.

Then, Maya turned, annoyed at Tristan for flirting with him. "Well, that's strange Tristan, considering you have none," she remarked while both Zoë and Miles laughed, Zoë with her high-pitched giggle and Miles with his low chuckle.

Tristan frowned. He picked at an invisible flaw on his blazer and examined his nails.

Zoë looked on, and gaped at Tristan, giving him a weird look. Miles grinned, but quickly covered his mouth with his hand. Maya sighed. She was used to Tristan's behavior.

"So, how do you know Miles?" Tristan asked, clearly wanting to know. Maya knew that subtle was not one of his strong points.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Zoë added. _Thanks for helping, _Maya thought. Instead, she said, "He's not my boyfriend. He's just some guy I met."

**POV Change**

"He's just some guy I met." The words echoed in Miles' head. He couldn't stop replaying them. His heart plummeted into his shoes.

But he put on a small smile and said "You flatter me," in a joking tone.

Maya looked back at him. She was smiling, but her eyebrows furrowed. Her eyes were crinkled. She looked worried. Here eyes searched his for signs of pain or sadness, like she was wondering if that was wrong to say.

Miles just smiled sheepishly back at her. _It's fine, _he wanted to tell her. She smiled a little bigger. He noticed her beautiful eyes were gleaming.

When she turned back around, Miles slumped, but ever-so-slightly. His mouth was turned downward, but at an unnoticeable angle. He looked down.

He knew that she was different. And he knew that if they were together, he would never get tired of her. He was actually pretty amazed at the way she made him feel.

He wouldn't give up on her. He would never stop trying until he had what he wanted since he had met her: her heart.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Hollingsworth Mansion**

**Miles POV**

_Clink. Clink. _A few people gave pointed looks at Miles. He didn't care. He continued raiding the bar, drinking from bottles of various colors and tastes of liquor.

They couldn't get him to stop. His dad couldn't, he didn't even care. He wouldn't stop if he were to object, anyway. Maybe that could've worked. A year ago, maybe, that was when he first started drinking. But not now.

He never really understood why his dad hated him so much. But now, he thought differently. _Maybe he actually may have reasons for hating me, _Miles thought.

He got drunk before he even graduated the 7th grade. He slept with someone at 14. He smoked for as long as he could remember. It was practically a routine for him.

He realized his dad was right to hate him. He had never been anything more than a boy who created trouble anywhere he went. He was trouble. Cold. Careless. Immature. Stupid. Heartless, even. Mistake-prone. Wrong, he was a mistake.

He just let the cruel words play in his head as he sipped liquor, the world becoming smaller and smaller every sip.

**POV Change**

Maya walked up to the house, credit card in hand. The previous day at the concert, Miles gave it to her along with the PIN number when she had said that she didn't have any money to get home. She had found out the address of his house to return it.

She looked up at it. "House" was the wrong word to describe it. It was more like a mansion. It was huge, towering over all of the other wealthy houses on the street. She wondered if she had the wrong address. Then, she heard lots of noise coming from the back.

There was classical music, lots of people in mid-conversation, and a small, faint sound that sounded like the clinking of liquor bottles.

She brushed past the open gate and into the back. She stared at the amazing sight. There was a huge balcony, a gigantic swimming pool, a bar, and what looked like a sort of podium. There was a microphone set up, a small crowd gathered around it, and a poster board that said 'Hollingsworth for mayor.'

Business men and women were everywhere, swarming the place like bees. Men in waiter uniforms ushered around plates of small glasses of wine and precisely cut cheese. Even the bushes were cut and shaped in perfect circles. Everybody seemed to be where they belonged. There wasn't a hair out of place here.

Maya walked around. A man in a suit walked past her. Maya stopped him.

"Excuse me?" she asked. He turned around. Maya recognized him as the man on the poster.

"Oh. I'm sorry!" she said, embarrassed that she made such a mistake. "It's okay," he said back.

"Um, do you know where Miles is?" she questioned.

"Miles? Well, if I know my son, he's probably stealing booze from the bar." He laughed a little, but he looked slightly annoyed .

He led her over to the bar. Sure enough, Miles was sitting on a table, drinking from a bottle of liquor.

"Miles, make sure that nobody sees," his dad said to him in a stern voice.

"Alright, father," said Miles, hiding the bottle under the jacket of the suit that he was wearing.

"Your life is amazing! I have so many questions!" she trilled.

"Yeah, I only have one. Why are you at my house?" he asked her, looking mildly interested.

"Well, I came to return the credit card you gave me," she told him.

"Are you sure that's all you came for?" he asked her, giving her a look.

Before she knew it, Miles was leading her up the stone steps and onto the balcony.

"So, about last night-" Miles started but didn't finish.

He was interrupted by a small, thin Asian kid. His body was the slimmest Maya had ever seen. He wore a bright, neon red jacket, black skinny jeans, giant wide-framed glasses, and black and white-checkered shoes that slapped the ground when he walked. He topped off his jacket with a bowtie.

Maya guessed that she could maybe count his ribs and his backbone was probably visible. He had bony hands, a ridiculously flat stomach and a noticeable thigh gap. His frame was very narrow.

They were both taken aback. "Maya, this is….Winston Chu." Miles told Maya, hesitating for a moment's notice.

When Miles looked off the balcony at his father making his speech, Winston leaned towards Maya and whispered "We're best friends." Maya nodded.

Miles turned back towards the two. Miles looked at Winston. He looked down at Winston's hands, then at Maya. "Dude, shake her hand! Have some class," Miles said to him, extending Winston's hand towards Maya for him. Maya shook it, probably having the tighter grip. Miles saw this, and whispered to Winston, "Tight but firm." Maya giggled quietly.

Winston pulled his hand away to adjust his bowtie. He also pushed up his glasses, a habit that Maya had as well.

Miles took another swig from the liquor bottle. He passed it over Winston to Maya. He was grinning at her.

Maya took a long drink from it and immediately started coughing.

They both laughed as Winston said softly, "It's not really a sipping drink."

While Miles and Winston listened to the speech, Maya received a text from her mother. 'Where are you?' it said. 'Come home.'

Maya stared at the screen for a few seconds, and then heard a loud smash.

She looked around, and saw some remnants of a glass liquor bottle. She realized that she was the one who had dropped it.

Miles' dad stopped in mid-speech. Business people everywhere were giving all 3 of them dirty looks.

Miles' dad attempted to make a joke out of it. "Well, who brought the teenagers?" A few lighthearted business people chuckled, but some remained glaring.

"Was that my cue to wrap things up?" he continued. He said a few last words, and everyone started to applaud him.

His father marched up the stone steps and grabbed Miles by his collar.

"Can I have a word with you inside?" he asked, gritting his teeth.

"Do you really want to do this now?" Miles yelled. Maya wondered what he meant.

Miles' father took him inside and started yelling at him while Maya and Winston were left alone. Things immediately became silent and awkward.

Maya looked down. Winston cleared his throat and once again, adjusted his constantly lopsided bowtie.

"One day!" Miles' dad screamed. "Well, I told you I didn't want to be here-" Miles got cut off by his furious father. "And I told you I didn't care, so I said to get ahold of yourself! You ruined everything!"

I didn't ruin ANYTHING OF YOURS!" Miles gradually got louder and louder.

"Why can't you be more like your siblings?" his dad exclaimed.

More yelling came from inside. "So," Winston started. "After the reception's over, maybe we could, uh, go for a swim…"

"This is awful." Maya sighed. She looked down from the balcony they were standing on. She tried to imagine what it would be like to jump off. She couldn't help but think of Cam, her late boyfriend, who had jumped off a balcony in an attempt to get out of hockey. Sadness welled up in her once again.

"I hate you!" Miles screamed, interrupting Maya's bittersweet thoughts. His father stormed out, not bothering to check on his hysterical son.

Miles came out as well, slamming the door behind him. "Are you okay?" Maya asked him softly, worried.

"This is normal for the Hollingsworth clan!" Miles said back, obviously trying to sound nonchalant.

"Well…do you want to talk?" Maya continued.

"About what? I'm great!" Miles tried to sound happy, but his voice had started to crack. This told Maya otherwise. She didn't want another person pretending to be happy and then resulting to drastic measures, like taking their own life. She just couldn't have things turn out like that again.

**POV Change**

Miles didn't know what to do. Once again, his father had one of his annual shouting matches in front of Maya and Chewy-he was lucky it didn't turn into anything else.

He was pissed at his dad, though. But suddenly, he knew what to do.

"Now what should we do for an encore? Swim?" He didn't wait for a response from either of them.

"Don't push it, man, you're just gonna make things worse!" Winston told him.

"They can't get worse," Miles replied, and continued walking towards the pool, Maya and Winston trailing. He took off his jacket.

Maya ran up to him. "Miles?" she screamed. She stopped him. "Miles! Don't do anything stupid!" She sounded so worried. "Please."

Miles just looked at her. This really wasn't what he wanted. He didn't want to upset her, but it had to be done, and nobody would dare change his mind now.

He stood up on a perfectly carved marble post. He did a few stretches to prepare himself. While he did this, he received many horrified glances. Then, he jumped.

_Sorry to ruin your chances of being mayor, father, _thought Miles as his head popped out of the cold water.

Winston wiped off a few stray drops of water that had landed on his jacket. Maya just stood there, frozen in shock. "Better go fish him out," Winston joked. She remained silent.

Then, she said "No. I can't do this. I can't be around guys like him," as she walked away from Miles as fast as she could. He watched her walk away. Immediately he regretted jumping in the pool. He would most likely get the crap beat out of him later. But that wasn't what really mattered to him.

Maya. He had ruined his chances with her. He knew in his heart that she would never speak to him, ever. They would never see each other again. Things were just getting worse and worse. And the only person that could have ever helped fix him was no longer in his life anymore.


End file.
